


Insomnis

by kingsofeverything (FullOnLarrie)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Harry watches Louis sleep but not in a sexual way?, Insomnia, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/kingsofeverything
Summary: Harry’s been having trouble sleeping. Louis makes everything better.





	Insomnis

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the short fic fest mods! This was fun. 💙 to my beta!

The window beside the bed is small, but the gauzy curtains allow the moonlight, hazy from the atmosphere, to filter through into the room, casting blue-black shadows. Louis’ sleeping face in profile is the most beautiful thing Harry’s ever seen and he wonders which is better: Louis in moonlight or Louis in the sun. Maybe they’re equally bewitching. 

Harry will probably never know because before the sun comes up, every window in the entire Earth colony on the planet is covered by automatic metal shutters. Still, Louis in the artificial sunlight of the corridors in their section of the colony is beautiful too. 

Louis likes to sleep, so Harry gets the opportunity to watch him often. Though he can’t shake the feeling that there’s something else he should be doing. He’s good at pretending to be asleep when Louis wakes up, except that over the last few days he’s been getting distracted by the waxing moons and Louis keeps waking up to find Harry staring at him. 

Like he’s doing now. 

Louis lays his hand on Harry’s cheek. “Fourth time in as many days you’ve been staring at me in my sleep, you creep.”

It occurs to him then that it really is quite creepy, what he’s been doing. He just hasn’t thought of it that way until that very second and he’s filled with a panic that Louis will leave him. 

“Have trouble shutting off your brain at night?” Louis asks with a sympathetic pout. He grins and traces the slope of Harry’s nose. “Can’t power down?”

Harry snorts and snaps his teeth at Louis’ fingertip as he outlines Harry’s lips. “I wish it was that easy.”

“What?” 

“Wish I had an off switch.” Harry rolls his eyes and wonders if he can change the subject or if he can ramble on long enough that Louis will fall back asleep without noticing. 

Louis pouts, narrowing his eyes. “Oh, baby. Why didn’t you say something? How long have you been awake?”

“I…” Harry frowns and thinks back. It feels like forever as much as it feels like a few days. “I don’t know.”

Wiggling closer, Louis rests the palm of his hand against Harry’s chest, rubbing his thumb back and forth over Harry’s nipple, whispering, “May I?”

Harry nods jerkily, not knowing what Louis is referring to and not caring, as long as he keeps touching him. 

Trailing down Harry’s chest and over his stomach, Louis slides his hand sideways, digging his fingers into the spaces between Harry’s ribs. Louis gasps quietly, and Harry looks down in time to see the side of his own body opening up to reveal a metal panel of blinking multicolor lights. 

“Yep,” Louis says and before Harry can scream, everything goes black. 

When he comes to, he remembers. Harry scoots in close and presses his forehead to Louis’. “Sorry.”

Louis rolls his eyes and says, “Next time you run tests on your own system without telling me, I’m going to leave you that way.”


End file.
